This invention relates to a hair setting agent which contains water soluble salts of chitosan. The preparation has particularly the objective to improve the permanence and shape of the hair style.
Preparations for setting the hair style usually consist of solutions of film-forming natural or synthetic polymers. As natural polymers there can for instance be used shellac, alginates, gelatin, pectins and cellulose derivatives. Among the synthetic polymers there are used for instance polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylacetate, polyacrylic compounds such as polyacrylic acid or methacrylic acid polymerisates, basic polymerisates of esters formed by these two acids with aminoalcohols or the salts or quaternary products of these basic polymerisates, polyacrylonitrile and copolymerisates of such compounds, for instance polyvinylpyrrolidone-vinylacetate.